Wrong way round
by luvless
Summary: She should have been the one to leave yet he did, she should be the one to refuse yet he did....(one shot)


" This was wrong hermione" Draco shouted across the room  
  
" What!...you you tried to rape me " her tears threatening to fall as she held on tightly to what was left of her clothes.  
  
" I didn't want to ..."  
  
" YOu didnt want to??? i trusted you Draco i -- ....."  
  
" I'm leaving .... i cant stay here anymore its not sa--" he replied as he made his way out the door.  
  
" Draco....tell me what are u hiding from me " she asked as she chased after him.  
  
He stopped in his stepps. All she could see was his form in the shadows.  
  
" Nothing...go back and get changed i'll be gone before u know it " he answered .  
  
" There is ...i know it ...you always dissapear at night , u go and u dont come back..and when i see u   
  
in the morning ur always so tired ..." she asked just wanting to get a reason for his actions.  
  
" Theres nothi--"  
  
" There is something tell me ."  
  
" Actually i should tell u and after which u'll decide u hate me forever and never bother about my life anymore its had been to much to take without u and now its only worst "  
  
"I.."  
  
"I'm a vampire Hermione , i go out at night to feed....i come back only after i take back my human form after sun rise. I dont want to hurt u "  
  
" Draco..." she wispered shocked .  
  
" Happy now , i'm going" he snapped as he made his way down the stairs case.  
  
All she heard was the door slam anginst the frame as Draco walked out into the heavy rain.  
  
For some reason, she felt an urge to go after him, to forgive him to take him as who he was and believe that he would not hurt her again.  
  
as she grabbed and umbrella , she ran out the door and in to the rain.  
  
"Draco " called out in to the rain.  
  
She saw a figure in the rain stop in its stepps but continue on.  
  
" Please ... back" she called out once more.  
  
But he just disappeared with every step he took .  
  
"Dont go Draco " she whispered "dont go....."  
  
As she dropped her umberella and fell to the ground. The rain poured steadily on as it drenched her . "come back Draco..."  
  
she cried softly to herself. " I'm sorry"   
  
Her body trembled as her tears fell and also with the coldness of the rain.  
  
She just sat there , not wanting to move from the spot.  
  
Suddenly she felt a pair of arms pull her up and drag her towards the shelter of her own house. It was Draco.  
  
He forcefully pulled her to her house and left her at the steps.   
  
"Go in..." he snapped.  
  
She didnt move or say a word just stood there waiting and staring into his eyes...maybe searching for the truth.  
  
"I said go in.... " he ordered.  
  
As she looked once more,she reached out to carras his face, suddenly he seemed to blur, her head began to spin......her world turned black in a matter of seconds and she fell onto the floor.  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
She awoke in the warmth of her bed only to find a note next to her followed by a slam of the door.  
  
Hermione,  
  
I'm sorry for what i've done and there's no excuse.  
  
When u read this i'll have gone already dont look for me.  
  
Yours forever   
  
DM  
  
She dropped the note and ran out .....she chased after him.   
  
Draco walked slowly in the rain , taking his steps as it came. How much he did not want to leave her side held him back. Yet he was so ashamed at what he tried to do it just gave him more of a reason to leave.  
  
Then, a pair of trembling arms rapped around his waist as he heard a farmiliar voice.  
  
"Please i'm sorry..... i just wasent ready...its all my fault, dont go " she muttered into his back.  
  
"You dont understand Hermione..its over..."he replied his heart shattered at his own words.  
  
"I dont believe u ....." she said .  
  
" Love" he laughed to himself " is just a game...we all play it ....and like all games with either win or loose." why was he saying this when all he wanted to do was tell her how much he loved her and wanted to be with her, but if he did, her life would be at risk.  
  
"Dont say that Draco...dont i know u dont want to " she spoke as if she read his mind.  
  
Slowly he removed her hands from his waist and turned around.  
  
"I'm sorry if i gave u to much hope"   
  
"Tell me Draco, Tell me how much u hate me .....tell me u how much u want me out of your life....tell me how much it hurts for me to stand next to u .... tell me u dont love me " she lowered her head in silent prayer dreads of wet hair fell over her face.  
  
I love u, these three words remained at the tip of his tongue fighting the urge to come out , all he did was shook his head.  
  
Silence hung like a fog around them.  
  
Hermione broke it " I think i noe the answer " she said before she turned to walk back.  
  
She turned her back to him and buried her face in her hands. Her back shook.  
  
Her tears made him clench his hands. She was only inches from him.All he wanted to do was comfort her yet that mere gesture might some how end up her reason for death  
  
At last, he tentatively put a hand on her shoulder.   
  
"Hermione, I.."  
  
She picked that moment to turn to him, and found herself body to body. His warmth from his body pressing into her face. The material of his coat barely brushed her cheek, providing a soft cushion.  
  
Slowly, she put a shaking hand on the chest in front of her.   
  
"Please dont Draco.....i "  
  
His other hand came up to cover hers, ostensibly to remove it.  
  
She gripped his fingers without knowing why.   
  
Draco told himself to shove her away, before she got to him. He didn't like what was happening, but some small part of him inside was rejoicing.  
  
"Sorry....Hermione, i have to go, i cant stay here any longer its not safe for u "he whipered in to her hair as he took in her scent . It smelt the same as always strawberries.  
  
"I dont care.....i just want u to be with me ...." her voice shook.   
  
"I love u Hermione, but i have to go ...." and with that, his body turned to air and he was gone. He slipped right through her finger tips.  
  
"I love u Draco.." she mutterd into the cold stale sir..." I Love you".  
  
As she spoke , the radio's tune hug softly in the air   
  
I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh  
  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away  
  
I keep your photograph; I know it serves me well  
  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain  
  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away  
  
You've gone away, you don't feel me anymore  
  
The worst is over now and we can breathe again  
  
I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away  
  
There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight  
  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain  
  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm open   
  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away  
  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away  
  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
  
And I don't feel right when you're gone  
  
You've gone away, you don't feel me anymore 


End file.
